Swedenball
Swedish English Finnish Sami|type = Germanic Languages Family member |capitalball = Stockholmball|friends = All countryballs, but especially his Nordicball brothers. |enemies = Denmarkball (Sometimes) Russiaball ISISball Somaliaball (sometimes) Finlandball (Rivals, but not real hate) Norwayball (Rivals, but not real hate) Donald Trump Vladimir Putin Uzbekistanball Franceball Polandball |likes = "Börk", Börk and more Börk, Swedish Meatballs (especially in IKEA), IKEA furniture, Bofors, Minecraft, Battlefield, Caramelldansen, ABBA (is very best!!), Mamma Mia (the musical), feminism, Hooked on a Feeling (the Blue Swede Version), Melodifestivalen and Eurovision, Death Metal, Sports(especially football, hockey and handball), Viking mythology and history, The environment, LGBT, The Swedish Chef, Volvo, Välfärd, Classic cars of USAball, Biltemakööörv, SoundCloud, Jockiboi Joakim Lundell, Plotagon, Geometry Dash |hates = VICIOUS RUSSIANS!!!!! NEVER FORGET 1709!!!!, NATO, homophobia, racism, nationalism (mostly), being triggered, being called Swedistan, Uzbekistanball |founded = 1905, originally some time in the 12th century|onlypredecessor = Sweden-Norwayball|predicon = Sweden-Norway|intospace = Självklart!|nativename = Sverigebollen, Konungariket Sverige |affiliation = Nordicball EUball |religion = Lutheranism Islamball |status = In mourning because the founder of IKEA has died.|börk = Börk börk, I'm the creatör of Börks after all!|military = Försvarsmakten|food = Meatballs, tacos, raggmunk, surströmming, fika, Kebab, kaffe, Falukorv|nötes =Crying in my shoulders |bork = Inventor of börk börk Börk börk|capital = Stockholmball|notes = Wrote the book of börk}} Swedenball is a countryball located in Northern Europe. He can into European Union (EU), but is not NATO liked. He can into kebab, Nobel prize, and is a father of the creator of the 3rd most popular game ever, Minecraft. Also in 2016, he released Battlefield 1, taking the second spot in best games of 2016. Ironically, while he is often mocked for being invaded by kebab, even being called "Swedistan," only about 500 thousand Muslims, or 4-5% of his population, reside within him (but is true that Sweden have a lot of problems with inmigration) In comparison, United Satesball, one of his major tormentors (Trump) contains 3 MILLION muslims, and France contains almost 7% Muslims. Sweden's relationships are rough with his brother Denmarkball and his friends Norwayball, Icelandball, Faroeball, Greenlandball and Russiaball for a long time (SINCE THE VIKING ERA!). These days they get along well enough, but may still get into fights. Sweden has become the quintessential "liberal utopia" and hasn't been at war for more than 200 years, which is something he is proud of (but he struggles every day against the temptation of having a Viking relapse). He has found a way to be neutral in every major war since World War 1. Do not let his neutrality fool you, even though it is a country that does not fight in wars for 200 years, Swedenball has one of the most advanced military industries in the world. Swedenball is the third largest exporter of war material in the world, behind only Israelcube and Russiaball. But despite advanced and comprehensive war industry, Swedenball is an extremely peaceful country in terms of international conflicts. In fact the last war Sweden involved was in 1814 against Norwayball, that is, more than 200 years ago. Unfortunately, because of his neutral status, Sweden is sometimes mocked by other countryballs as a "naive little butterfly" who is accepting of all countries (even when some of them, like Somaliaball, begin to override and culturally enrich him). Swedenball likes to ignore these jokes, being a overly-tolerant and sensitive countryball Although he does sometimes get sad thinking about his peace, love and tolerance, as it exists because he didn't save Ålandball, his daughter when Finlandball (as he was still being angry at Swedenball) fought against Sovietball. However, Swedenball has another dark side: The Carolean era. Sometimes, in the dark nights of Scandinavia, his most evil thoughts can come by the magical barrier inside his head. If then he becomes a killing machine, feared by even Russia, and one day, this might be unleashed and the friendly Sweden may become the next great threat to Europe. (well, Swedes think it's great at least) His birthday is 6th of June and his Zodiac sign is Gemini. History Sweden was pillaging with his brothers and sisters in Europe for a long time, back when he was a Viking. Swedish Vikings mainly traveled east to Miklagård, Serkland and Österled, but also took part in expeditions towards Western Europe. Sweden was the last Nordic country to be Christianized, because Sweden was very believer of the Norse Paganism, his Uppsala Temple was even a hub of pagan activities. Also Sweden is the Nordic Country with the most of Runic Inscriptions. When he got back to home he started to fight his sisters and brothers. After a lot of fighting Denmark forced him to join the Kalmar Union. A few centuries later Sweden rebelled against Denmark and became an independent kingdom again in the 16th century, and also decided to become Protestant, though it was mainly to take all the money that the churches in Sweden had been collecting. Sweden fought many wars and took more and more clay, however that ended when he was defeated by Russia, and lost Estonia and Finland. Sweden stayed neutral during the 1st and 2nd World Wars, but didn't stay completely out of it like he did in World War 1, as he took care of Jewish refugees from countries who were about to be invaded (such as Denmark), sent food and supplies to Finland during the Winter War, allowed Naziball to go through Sweden on his way home on vacation from guard duty in Norway, and provided iron for Naziballs weapons. In modern days Sweden owns the global furniture company BÖRKEA IKEA, and has made many video and computer games, and many of them have themes such as war and torture (such as Battlefield and Amnesia and World in Conflict, in some cases Minecraft) to fuel his need for violence, as he is a pacifistic country now (but he fights very day against his king desires and fears a Viking relapse) he now is a very politically correct country with many kebabs around, he is proud of his Viking ancestry but has to hide it otherwise SJW's will get angry at him. He also has many subscribers on YouTube. Sweden also invented dynamite! BÖRK. Sweden highly legalizes LGBT. He is one the few European balls that take correctly care of immigrants. By doing so he is allowing Swedish peoples and immigrants to cohabit peacefully. However this stereotype is in most cases not that true. Only southwestern Sweden is into kebab and homosexuality, northern and eastern Sweden contains vicious vikings. Also, Swedenball can into renewable energy. He has the power to turn garbage into electricity, and even buys garbage from Norwayball for energy! Relationships 'Mina Kompisar (My Friends)' Swedenball is kind of friends with everyone, but the most important ones: * Canadaball - Can into legalize LGBT and he is my Liberal and socialist friend across the Atlantic. I especially love Justin Trudeau. * Finlandball - Adoptive brother and he hates Russia but we are hockey rivals. * Norwayball - Nice brother, my other half. * Denmarkball (Sometimes) - Neutral brother. We are good friends as of today but we fought a lot back in the past. And he still rambles about me taking his clay. We got a love/hate relationship. * Germanyball - He let me into EUball and he also can into allowing kebabs into his clay. * Kosovoball - Ally and good friend and I help him when he is in trouble by his enemies (Serbiaball), I even have a base in his clay * Thailandball - My Asian WIfe, She love Farang! she thinks farang = ATM more than 300,000 Swedes visit Thailand every year. * Brazilball - So, you think you like saying HUE? My is BÖRKing. * Indonesiaball - Friends from the Southeast world, He very likes IKEA and H&M * Japanball - Thanks for translating Caramelldansen in your language, I appreciate it! 'Neutral' * USAball - He can into legalize LGBT! But "unfortunately" he is conservative and hates political correctness. But I like his cars. Also, he can be a little bit sexist and racist, BECAUSE OF TRUMP, den jävelin!!! Well I have a lot of talk to his states. Some of his states are crap because you know, police brutality, crime, get it? I don't know which one I hate the most... Definitely not nevada or nedada I would say I don't know? There are dangerous states like Georgia, Florida, Louisiana, Oklahoma, new Mexico, of course Minnesota because he wants to be a börk but he cannot into Nordic. But you've got Fellow Börk which I like. * Netherlandsball - I know you love weed and that's what I don't want and you just lose the match against me. We still trade with each others, and hey, don't be sad, have a bag of cool stuff I just traded to you! * Estoniaball - Actually good friends. We cooaperate on of project, and has a union in my clay. We used to own them, but that was long ago. BUT FOR LAST TIME ESTONIA CANNOT INTO NORDIC! 'Vet inte dom (Don't know them)' * NATOball - Actually I was helping him but Not anymore. I am a neutral countryball (Don't you ever call me a country instead of a countryball...) and you still let me attack some people! I AM NEUTRAL! STOP! * Israelcube- Looks like you are murdering poor Palestine! Just stop killing them! Let them have mercy and I recognize them because in fact you are killing muslims like a racist! * Minnesotaball - His heritage was norway, my ugly brother, and he has the most swedish-american people. 'Idiot Fiender (Idiot Enemies)' * Danskjävlar (Sometimes) - Stop rambling about me stealing your clay or else I will conquer you with my Börks! BÖÖÖÖÖÖÖRK! REMOVE SMÖRREBRÖD! * Chileball - Hates me because I have more subscribers on Youtube! PEWDIEPIE STRONK! * Uzbekistanball - YUO OF TERRORIST! Yuo of kill börk using truck through Stockholm. Will not of stand. BÖÖÖÖRK! That is so racist to say of me, but at least you are secular. * Franceball - We took their general and made him king. Bernadotte stronk! * Moroccoball - I dare you I double dare yuo boycott me or I impose sanctions against you! * Somaliaball - OK SOMALIA! I OF HAD ENOUGH OF YUOR RAPISTS RAPING MY PEOPLE!! FIRST TIME WAS OF MISUNDERSTANDING BUT NOW YUO ARE OF PISSING ME OFF!! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS ANY LONGER NO MATTER HOW RACIST I LOOK!! I WILL OF MONITORING YUO NOW!!! Damned pirates. * Polandball - You may be part of EU, but you are still xenophobic and homophobic. Soon impose sanctions on you! Partition pox. * Pizza Brony - Cannot into world cup qualification. 'JÄVLA KUKSUGARNA!!!! (FUCKING COCKSUCKERS!!!!)' * Myanmarball - HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY ASIAN WIFE THAILAND!!! THAT'S IT!!! NO MORE BÖRK FOR YOU!!! REMOVE BURMA!!! * 'Russiaball ' - EEEEWW DISGUSTING HOMOPHOBE!! JAG KNOW DU WANTING TO TAKE MY CLAY DURING WW3 STAY AWAY FROM ME! 1991 BEST YEAR AV MY LIFE! Family Sweden is a part of the big Nordic family. Some are brothers, some are adoptive brothers, some are nephews, and some are sisters and adoptive sisters. * Germaniaball - Grandfather * Kalmar Unionball - Father * Holy Roman Empireball - Uncle * Thailandball - Wife ** Laosball - Brother-in-law ** Vietnamball - Brother-in-law ** Cambodiaball - Brother-in-law * Denmarkball - Brother ** Faroe Islandsball - Nephew (Formerly Norway's) ** Greenlandball - Nephew * Finlandball - Brother ** Estoniaball - Sister-in-law (YOU CANNOT INTO NORDIC!!) ** Ålandball - Daughter/Adoptive Niece ** Kareliaball - Niece * Icelandball - Brother * Norwayball - Brother ** Svalbardball - Nephew * Austriaball - Cousin * Germanyball - Cousin ** Franceball - Cousin-in-law ** EUball - Nephew * Netherlandsball - Cousin ** Belgiumball - Nephew ** Luxembourgball - Nephew * Switzerlandball - Cousin * Irelandball - Cousin * UKball - Cousin ** Canadaball - Nephew ** USAball - Nephew ** Australiaball - Nephew ** New Zealandball - Nephew Famous Swedes *Avicii *Pewdiepie *Tove Lo *Zlatan Imbrahimović *Sabaton (band) Gallery Artbörk Swedens.png Sverike.png OdT9g9o.png B5ORjfe.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Swergie.png|Sweden with disgusting surstromming. Download.jpeg|"Bork" Sveaball the Viking.jpg|Sweden the Viking AlLsa7u.png Flat,550x550,075,f.u1.jpg OD2DnP2.png Europe likes rotten things.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera Mundi new.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png VoNkUek.png A_little_group.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_Planet.png IMG_3553.PNG Comics Y4VQVq1.png V65y7Li.png Polandball Alternate Universe.png MvneCBr.png|As a viking Sweden_Can't_into_Bhutan's_Party.png QDVulFd.png|Denmark in hell BOBgOam.png Finland's Best Day Ever.png Past Times.png Hospital_Massacre.png Bork Music.png|Bork Music! Ikea can into meatballs (version 1).png|Neigh meatballs News 155.png|Horsemeat found on Ikea meatballs in Czech Republic Sweden_then_and_now.png|Sweden then and now Sweden wishes for Colonies.png How to fly.jpg|Sweden can into space MarchAcrossTheBelts.jpg Divine Intervention.png|Vaticanball is doing Deus Vult Steppe Warrior Heritage.png S6ukqVN.png|Who knows why non-racist Sweden is doing eugenics there CarlousRex'sPrematureWarDeath.jpg Stupid Charity.png Nigeria is of Genius.png Db651kw-600x1272.png Borkpocalipse the beginning.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Beginning Borkpocalipse 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: Part 2 Borkpocalipse 3.png|The Borkpocalipse: Part 3 Borkpocalipse sand and bork.png|The Borkpocalipse: Sand and Bork borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Iron Dome borkpocalipse stralia.png|The Borkpocalipse: Outback borkpocalipse stralia 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: Winter Wonderland Borkpocalipse last of us.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Lastings of Us HungryHungryMurica.png|USA really wants to eat the taco Baltics.png|Up version World War Bork Episode 2 The Outbreak.png World War Bork Episode 1 The Begining.png World War Bork Episode 3 It spreads.png Who Is The Best.jpg|Not what you expect 0UrF2nI.png QOKfx6X.png borkb.png|Bork is growing NK Mobile Internet.png Comic1.png|Denmarkball the Psychic 533px-America can into cleaning up agent orange.png|America can into cleaning up agent orange FLOOD.png|Bulgaria is flooded QHbIXUO.png|Swedenball is not a beach Qeg6AIr.png Mn0gWn6.png|Swedish food is smelly Al2ek3uwe48x.png|Earth doesn't like what Humans are doing to him qgv5uVh.png Swedenball2.png 8HnJilg.png|Franceball and Denmarkball seem to like base 20 CApJ7m5.png 'w8Ddr0v.png|Canada is kill 'aVthcpZ.png Y7dQ6gA.png 2zYuDBH.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png Vo0XLbD.png|Sweden's got their own bathroom 8jL6f1Z.png 992qhyV.png GJ3e4EU.png 'a1EPHpM.png|Yanks are racist 'w5bXUJi.png Ll56ZnX.png 84wEmWH.png kUxvOdI.png|Homosex Communism NjC58JY.png|Homogay 'gLIQoMV.png 'bbNyMEG.png 'uiiqIUK.png 'uk3BUYc.png Z1tvf5E.png Yugoslav sob story.png Swenden_002.png|Sweden ånd söme öf his dömåin F4SZ1es.png Swedenshomosexnationalism.png DlvBJF0.png|Israel hates it if any country recognising Palestine 6RbKtK9.png Saudi Arabia Life.png 703991401027629864.png|Bork pride QcvGe22.png 820626151865747632.png Food.png BvP3Xe6-600x900.png|Sweden gets Kurwa slaves for "new Sweden" colony CKbch.png Swde.png Who Wants Piece of Polan.png Swedenshomosexnationalism.png QAQfUKe-600x1152.png njUKIYd.png|Types of Germans Germany in Disneyland.png Blocks vs Bricks.png|Minecraft vs Lego Battle of the Nations.png KHM7u5W.png Buq6SnT.png|Chinese bork 'pBu0vaZ.png 4. Pennsylvanian Surname.png|Poland hates the number 666 12. Eurovision 2016.png Russias Only Enemy.png 11382749.gif|Magic mushrooms ErQuQ4s.png Poland can into Europa.png GwmOuXl.png BJ4gO0l.png 1c6iNhJ.png JvGvJ3h.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png LGBT Murica.png Shark!!.png Damn IKEA.png Austerity.png Alone.png How Norway Fries Eggs.png Coffee Thief.png Best Destination.png Castaways.png Best Tanks.png|Sweden is so SJW Snowball Fight.jpg|Sweden is low threat Estonia Lives.png Climbing Mountains.jpg 12 Days of Christmas.png No Cure.png Bring the Fridge.png History of Skane.png Fireworks of Iceland.png Love Nature.png Happy Midsummer.png|No Estonia allowed Icelandic Love.png Canada's Club.png Bad Parenting.png|Sweden is of arresting Italy Danksdavil.png New Personality.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Sealand is Born.png|How the heck can Sweden fly? Neutral Power.png British Tourism.png|With homogay gender Swede Forget War.png Weak Point.png Blyat.png Kebab Sweden 10314615_1399259760399784_6972917879225022698_n.jpg‎|Sweden as a Muslim Sweden's Army.png|Filled with Turk kebabs Ddc3c3791f76.jpg|Sweden's modified flag to accommodate Muslims Atheists.png|More Kebab Swedes QD6gLDt.png|UK and his immigrants 'gmU6jfG.png|Finland doesn't like migrants 12020295 964861536905800 2075766839 o.jpg|Sweden teaches Germanyball how to be Muslim Y9VOti8.png|Sweden's Immigrants Immigrant army.png|Sweden wants to use migrants to invade Russiaball Swedencannotintologic.png|Many kebab and homosex M5kPOnU.png|Integrating refugees F1oJpXb d.jpg|Hungaryball doesn't like refugees Sweden.jpg|Sweden throughout the years, ends with a Kebab RMumqpu.png|Sweden's getting culturally enriched Yule Day.png|With kebab immigrants Nordic Religions.png|Is Sweden holding a Quran? Links: *Fåceböök påge }} es:Sueciaball fi:Ruotsipallo fr:Suèdeballe pl:Swedenball ru:Швеция sco:Swedenball zh:瑞典球 Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:Scandinavia Category:Europe Category:Modern Countryball Category:Anschluss Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Germanic Category:Vikings Category:Euro Removers Category:Bork Category:Protestant Category:Swedenball Category:Monarchy Category:Anti-Communism Category:World Cup Host Category:Christian Category:Sunni Category:Islam Category:OSCE Category:Swedish Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Vodka Remover Category:Cold Category:Arctic Category:OECD Members Category:Coffee Category:Olympic Host Category:Communist Removers Category:Liberal Category:HUE Removers Category:Lutheran Category:Christian Lovers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Independent Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Trump Removers Category:EUball Category:UNball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Finnish Speaking Countryball Category:Sami Speaking Countryball Category:Pro Syrian Rebels